


"Do you know how long it takes to download?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "do you know how long it takes to download?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Do you know how long it takes to download?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "do you know how long it takes to download?"

"Do you know how long it takes to download?" Oliver asked as he looked over Digg’s shoulder. Felicity had the day off, so it was up to the two of them to figure out what that one catchy 90s song was.

"I have no idea how the hell she-"

"What’re you two doing?" The two boys jumped as if they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Felicity, what are you-" Digg started.

"Oh my God, are you downloading illegal music onto my computer?" Her mouth dropped as she hurried towards them. She scooted Diggle out of her chair as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Sorry, Felicity. Digg was telling me about this song and I hadn’t heard it in a while so I thought we could-"

"Download it onto my baby? What song were you two looking for anyway?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Oliver and Diggle shared a look.

"Uh-" Diggle started.

"Wannabe by the Spice Girls?" She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "That’s the song you two were looking for?"

"I-"

"We-"

"Guys, if you wanted to hear Wannabe, it’s already on my iTunes," She said, shaking her head. She opened up the application, searched for the song, and pressed play. Music began blasting through the Foundry’s speakers.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember," Oliver smiled, crossing his arms across his chest.


End file.
